queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Innuendo (álbum)
Trasfondo Casi inmediatamente después de que The Miracle fuese terminado en febrero de 1989, Freddie voló de regreso a los Estudios Mountain para grabar algunas demos de canciones que tenía en su cabeza. Hay posibilidades de que estuviera pensando en la grabación de otro álbum en solitario, pero si esto es cierto (y solo se puede especular), fue algo breve, y fue descartada con rapidez en favor de grabar otro álbum de Queen. Independientemente, uno de los primeros temas - Delilah, escrita para uno de su favoritos gatos (de ahí la línea «Then you make me slightly mad / When you pee all over my Chippendale suite») -- para el álbum que se convertiría en el canto de cisne de Freddie se dejó en forma de demo por el momento. Y en los próximos meses, la canción seguía incompleta, ya que Brian y Roger estaban haciendo una promoción mundial de ''The Miracle'', y la banda se volvió a juntar para grabar los vídeos de los cinco sencillos que habían sacado de ese álbum. Grabación En noviembre, las sesiones preliminares para el nuevo álbum comenzaron de nuevo, pero el progreso iba lento a propósito: el grupo sabía en ese momento que Freddie padecía SIDA, y solo podía trabajar unos días cada vez, de ahí el prolongado proceso de grabación. Pero la banda también sabía que estaba grabando algo especial: después de casi una década de escribir y grabar álbumes donde cualquier canción podría haber sido un sencillo, en lugar de trabajar sobre una unidad cohesiva que funcionase mejor como un álbum (al igual que sus siete primeros lanzamientos), la banda dejó al fin que su creatividad fluyera de forma más libre (en lugar de vigilar las listas y tratar de escribir un sencillo rompedor). Las sesiones continuaron a lo largo de 1990, sobretodo en los Estudios Metrópolis de Londres, aunque la banda a veces se reducía a un trío: John dejaba de ve vez en cuando las sesiones para ir a esquiar con su esposa, Verónica, en Biarritz. Quizás debido a su ausencia, él no aportó ninguna canción completa para las sesiones de grabación (él sólo re-arregló la idea original de The Hitman); como antes, todas las canciones se acreditaron a Queen, pero es bastante sencillo saber quién escribió cada una: las dos contribuciones de Roger fueron Ride The Wild Wind y These Are The Days Our Of Lives, mientras que también ayudó a escribir la letra de la pista que da nombre al álbum; Brian escribió Headlong y I Can't Live With You, confirmadas por el guitarrista como ideas para su álbum en solitario, así como la parte principal The Show Must Go On, aunque él también co-escribió o co-arregló con Freddie Don't Try So Hard, The Hitman, y Bijou. Mientras tanto, Freddie estaba escribiendo más libremente: ''I'm Going Slightly Mad'' recuerda esas canciones inspiradas en el vodevil como Seaside Rendezvous y ''Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy'', mientras que Don't Try So Hard, ''Delilah'' y ''Bijou'' fueron más parecidas a su actual estilo de composición. ''All God's People'' fue grabada en un principio como Africa By Night para el álbum de Barcelona en 1987, pero fue rechazada (de ahí el co-crédito de Mike Moran, quien también contribuyó a la canción tocando los teclados). En el momento las sesiones concluían en noviembre de 1990, la banda sabía que tenía un gran álbum entre manos; incluso el título -''Innuendo''- tenía un grandioso sonido, que recordaba a los días de A Night At The Opera y A Day At The Races. La obra fue un retorno a la forma, y marcó la primera vez desde ''Jazz'' la carátula no tuviese los rostros de la banda; por el contrario, Richard Grey adaptó algunas de las ilustraciones del caricaturista francés Grandville, y después Roger vio algunas de sus imágenes en un libro de arte que estaba hojeando. Los escasos dibujos a lápiz en blanco y negro fueron limpiados y coloreados, creando un ambiente perfecto para el nuevo álbum de Queen. Lanzamiento El lanzamiento del álbum fue precedido por el título de seis minutos lanzado como sencillo en enero de 1991, el cual llegó de forma muy rápida al primer puesto, y el álbum hizo lo mismo cuando la lazaron al siguiente mes en el Reino Unido. En Estados Unidos solo llegó al puesto número treinta, algo decepcionante en comparación con el número venticuatro que ''The Miracle'''' había alcanzado, aunque fue galardonada con el «Disco de Oro», sin duda, un comienzo auspicioso para la relación de Queen con Hollywood Records. En lugar de la habitual gira promocional, que estaba fuera de duda debido a la delicada salud de Freddie, Brian viajó por los Estados Unidos, pasándose por las cadenas de radio para responder a las llamadas de los fans, reproducir las canciones nuevas, y enchufando su guitarra para tocar algunas antiguas. Inevitablemente, los admiradores norteamericanos le preguntaron acerca de las actuaciones en directos (hay que recordar que la banda no había estado allí desde 1982), que puso a Brian entre la espada y la pared; no tuvo más remedio que decir que era una posibilidad en algún momento del futuro. Los otros sencilos -''I'm Going Slightly Mad, Headlong y The Show Must Go On- todos estuvieron entre los primeros treinta puestos, pero no funcionaron tan bien como Innuendo. No sería hasta diciembre de 1991 cuando el grupo volvería a la parte más alta de las listas de sencillos. A lo largo de 1991, la banda grabó canciones con la intención de usarlos como lados B (solo una de ellas, Lost Opportunity, acabaría en la versión en CD del sencillo de I'm Going Slightly Mad); la banda estaba tan satisfecha con el material que empezaron a trabajar en un nuevo álbum, aunque el progreso fue lento y al final se detuvo en el verano de 1991, ya que Freddie estaba demasiado enfermo como para seguir. Él pasó el resto de sus días en su mansión palaciega de Londres en el número 1 de Garden Lodge, viviendo con Jim Hutton y su grupo de amigos (aunque no era pacífica del todo: la prensa sensacionalista hizo grandes esfuerzos para acampar al lado de su casa, y escribir cualquier historia despreciable sobre la salud de Freddie que apenas tenían sentido) hasta que un anuncio se realizó el ventitrés de noviembre de 1991: «'''A consecuencia de la gran conjetura en la prensa durante las dos últimas semanas, deseo comfirmar que las pruebas de HIV fueron positivas y que tengo SIDA. Sentí que era correcto mantener esta información en privado para proteger la privacidad de los que me rodean. De todas formas, ha llegado la hora de que mis amigos y admiradores sepan la verdad, y tengo la esperanza de que todo el mundo se unirá a mí, a mis médicos, y a todos los que luchan contra esta terrible enfermedad alrededor del mundo». Apenas se había secado la tinta de este mensaje cuando otro fue hecho al día siguiente, de froma aproximada a las 6:48 PM (hora GMT): [[Freddie Mercury|'''Freddie Mercury]]' había muerto'. En un apuro por organizar las cosas, Parlophone Records arregló un sencillo de doble cara como tributo a Freddie: Bohemian Rhapsody y These Are The Days Of Our Lives, ''el cual se convirtió en el segundo sencillo de la banda en alcanzar el número uno ese año. Una semana después de la muerte de Freddie, unos desconsolados Brian y Roger aparecieron en el programa ''Good Morning Britain ''para hablar de la valiente lucha de su amigo contra la enfermedad, mientras prometían hacerle algún tipo de homenaje en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero por el momento, ''Innuendo cumplió ese papel a la prefección. Lista de canciones Versión de vinilo * Lado 1: # Innuendo # I'm Going Slightly Mad # Headlong # I Can't Live With You # Ride The Wild Wind * Lado 2: # All God's People # These Are The Days Of Our Lives # Delilah # Don't Try So Hard # The Hitman # Bijou # The Show Must Go On Versión de CD # Innuendo # I'm Going Slightly Mad # Headlong # I Can't Live With You # Don't Try So Hard # Ride The Wild Wind # All God's People # These Are The Days Of Our Lives # Delilah # The Hitman # Bijou # The Show Must Go On 2011 Universal Records CD * Disco 1: # Innuendo # I'm Going Slightly Mad # Headlong # I Can't Live With You # Don't Try So Hard # Ride The Wild Wind # All God's People # These Are The Days Of Our Lives # Delilah # The Hitman # Bijou # The Show Must Go On * Disco 2 – Bonus EP: # I Can't Live With You (1997 retake) # ''Lost Opportunity'' # Ride The Wild Wind (early version with guide vocal) # I'm Going Slightly Mad[[I'm Going Slightly Mad| (Mad mix)]] # Headlong (embryo with guide vocal) * Vídeos exclusivos extra de iTunes: # Innuendo (alternate promotional video) # These Are The Days Of Our Lives (Hollywood Records alternate promotional video) Copias vendidas (estimaciones) * Reino Unido: 700.000 * Holanda: 150.000 * Suiza: 100.000 * Austria: 50.000 * Alemania: 700.000 * Finlandia: 38.000 * Italia: 500.000 * Francia: 300.000 + Estimaciones para el continente europeo: 3.000.000 * Estados Unidos: 500.000 + * Canadá: 50.000 + * Nueva Zelanda: 15.000 Si bien no hay cifras oficiales, este álbum vendió aproximadamente 5.000.000 de copias. Sencillos , 1991]] '', 1991]] '', 1991]] '' / ''These Are The Days Of Our Lives, 1991 Doble Lado A]] '', 1991]] '', 1991]] Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de los noventa Categoría:Innuendo